A Long Time
by Chiiuu
Summary: Masa remaja penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu sebagai dasar tindakan. Itu yang kau percayai. Dan sampai saat ini aku masih tersenyum, menunggu pembuktian. A TezuFuji fanfiction. Semi Canon. OC bertebaran. Rate T. Shounen ai, box x boy, boys love. Drama, romance dengan sedikit hurt comfort.
1. Prolog

Fuji Syusuke orang yang tahu aturan dalam dunia kerja.  
Senyumanan itu perlu. Tanpa diingatkan, dia akan melakukannya.

Hampir setiap saat.

.

.

.

Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi

A Long Time

Prolog

Pairing: TezuFuji. slight pair-pair lain untuk chapter mendatang.

Semi canon, shounen ai, boyxboy, drama, romance, dengan sedikit hurt comfort

Rate T akan berubah M seiring berjalan cerita.

Warning: Terkadang typo, EYD kacau, bahasa dan diksi seadanya, bahasa santai, gaya amatir, OC bertebaran.

.

.

.

Jauh dari negara asal bukan sesuatu yang mudah pada awalnya, tapi delapan tahun adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk berbaur dengan orang-orang asing.

Rumor yang mengatakan kalau masyarakat Prancis tidak memiliki rasa kepedulian yang cukup terhadap sesama adalah salah besar. Setidaknya, begitu yang bisa dirasakan olehnya. Mereka semua, orang-orang Prancis itu, peduli dengan cara mereka sendiri. Hanya kebiasaan yang berbeda. Pola pikir yang berbeda. Tradisi yang berbeda.

Prancis.

Negara paling romantis bagi segelintir orang. Negara yang menjunjung tinggi sejarah kebangsaan mereka. Salah satu negera maju yang setia dengan tradisi.

Prancis. Salah satu negara dengan industry _fashion_ terkemuka, kiblat bagi kaum pesolek dunia. Tujuan akhir bagi orang-orang pengejar cita, pengejar mimpi. Model _catwalk_ , model majalah _fashion_ , _fashion desainer_ , _makeup artist_ dan semua profesi lain yang berhubungan dengan industry ini.

Negara gemerlap dengan kemewahan _fashion_ kelas atas.

Fuji beruntung bisa lulus merintis karir di sana. Dalam industry _fashion_. Bukan pada agency modeling. Wajah memenuhi kualifikasi jadi model _androgyny_ , lebih dari cukup. Hanya tinggi tubuh yang tidak cukup bagi standar orang barat.

Bukan sebuah penyesalan. Tidak pernah sekali pun. Dari awal bukan itu cita-citanya.

Tujuh hari dalam seminggu. Rentang waktu pukul delapan pagi sampai lewat tengah malam. Di mana pun dan ke manapun. Tuntutan profesionalitas. Sangat berat kalau terlalu dipikirkan. Lakukan saja.

Fuji bukanlah orang baru dalam pekerjaannya. Terbiasa adalah kata yang paling tepat.

"Tidak kah kau pikir ini akan jadi pembahasan yang menarik, Syuchan?"

Fuji sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu saat namanya dipanggil dengan cara seperti itu. Beberapa orang asing yang ternyata menyukai Jepang. Mau tidak mau Fuji jadi merasa tersanjung.

"Saa… Memang melawan arus. Berbeda dari konsep dasar. Tapi bukan berarti ide buruk." Masih duduk dengan santai, Fuji lebih memberikan perhatian pada kamera DSLR di genggaman tangan. Helaian rambut warna coklat muda jatuh mengikuti tundukan kepala. Terlihat lembut.

Senyum masih terukir, walau dengan posisi itu hanya kamera tak bernyawa yang jadi lawan tatapan.

"Lalu apa yang jadi masalah?" Helaan napas keluar dari sela bibir berpoles lipstick warna merah terang. Memang berlebihan tapi terkesan mewah. "Kenapa banyak pertentangan?"

"Terlalu riskan, resiko tinggi. Itu saja." Pemuda dengan wajah feminin mendongak, menunjukkan senyuman awet itu pada lawan bicara yang sesungguhnya, mahluk hidup, seorang wanita lebih tepatnya. Bukan sebuah kamera. Atasannya.

Jentikkan ibu jari dan jari tengah terdengar menggema, tapi kalah dengan suara oktaf tinggi bersemangat yang menyusl, "Itu dia! Benar sekali!"

Kursi digeser mundur. Wanita berbalut pakaian kerja nyentrik semi formal sewarna lipsticknya itu berdiri, melangkah anggun memutari meja.

Permukaan meja mahogany jadi pengganti tempat duduknya. Paha putih mulus terekspos di hadapan Fuji. Sekali lagi, dia tidak merasa terganggu. Itu beberapa hal yang menjadi kebiasaan wanita bernama Alex ini.

"Kalau aku bisa menyakinkan semua orang tentang proyek baru majalah kita, seperti menjelaskan resikonya minim dan menjanjikan sukses besar, apa menurutmu mereka akan setuju?"

"Saa…" Tidak merasa tergoda sama sekali dengan paha atau belahan dada, dua manik biru milik Fuji bertatap langsung dengan bola mata sewarna rerimbunan daun milik atasannya.

"Oh ayolah…"

"Aku bisa apa? Anda atasan di sini." Senyumnya kembali terlihat.

Alex sedikit berpikir. "Benar juga. Apa menurutmu tidak apa-apa kalau aku sekali-kali membawa hasrat pribadi dalam pekerjaan?"

Lagi-lagi permintaan pendapat. Fuji sudah dipercayai penuh. Sense-nya diakui.

"Aku akan mengikuti apapun keputusan anda, Miss." Sebuah jawaban, persetujuan tidak langsung.

Alex tersenyum, bisa menangkap maksudnya.

"Kau pimpinan photographer untuk proyek ini. Segera pilih beberapa orang sebagai tim, lalu atur jadwal dan berangkat secepatnya. Deadline semakin dekat!" Tepukan tangan terdengar sekali, mengakhiri keputusan.

Fuji meninggalkan ruangan dengan kamera yang menggantung di leher.

.

.

.

Alex memberi konsep. Fuji akan mengatur sisanya.

Pengaturan jadwal, pengaturan kontrak, pemilihan busana, pemilihan tempat pemotretan. Semua sisanya.

Berkas-berkas itu lah yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya saat ini.

Dalam satu edisi majalah, Fuji mengisi satu rubik bertema _fashion_.

Sungguh, dulu tidak pernah terpikir sekalipun untuk terjun ke industry ini. _Photography_ hanya untuk hobi, itu pun photo bertema alam. Bukan photo untuk menonjolkan lekuk tubuh seseorang atau pakaian bermerek dengan harga di luar nalar.

 _Photography_ kedudukannya tidak lebih dibandingkan tenis. Takdir memang misteri tak berbatas.

Tenis yang dilakukannya ketika masa sekolah ataupun pekerjaan photographer yang dilakoni sekarang tidak bisa dilakukan seorang diri. _Team work_.

Fuji memiliki beberapa anggota yang bergerak di timnya. Tiga orang asisten photographer, dua orang _makeup artist_ , dua orang penata busana.

"Bisakah? Ah tidak apa-apa. Biar saya yang akan menjelaskannya nanti." Suara lembut berbicara dengan seseorang di sebrang telepon, bahasa inggris fasih untuk ukuran orang Jepang. "Baik. Terimakasih." Dengan tambahan senyum di akhir kalimat. Walau pada kenyataan, lawan bicaranya tidak bisa melihat itu.

Berbarengan dengan telepon yang ditutup, seseorang membuka pintu ruangan, pelan. "S─senpai…"

"Hn?"

Merasa dipersilakan masuk, seorang pemuda dengan tinggi sekitar 170 cm berjalan mendekat setelah menutup pintu terlebih dulu. Salah satu dari asistennya, juga salah satu dari beberapa orang asing yang gila dengan _pop culture_ Jepang. Fuji masih sangat ingat bagaimana pemuda yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu kegirangan ketika Fuji setuju untuk dipanggil 'Senpai'.

"Apa benar…aku salah satu orang yang akan ikut dalam proyek pemotretan kali ini?"

"Kalau kau tidak salah dengar ketika tadi aku meneleponmu." Dia juga masuk dalam daftar orang yang Fuji sukai untuk digoda. Sifatnya yang kenakan itu rasanya sedikit mirip dengan Eiji. Hanya sedikit. Kadang-kadang.

Petter, asistennya itu, duduk dengan menekuk wajah. Sedikit kesal karena tidak mendapat jawaban pasti. "Siapa lagi?"

"Tambahan satu orang makeup artist. Ini pemotretan di luar Prancis. Jerman, atau bisa jadi di Jepang. Aku rasa tidak membawa banyak orang adalah pilihan yang tepat."

Fuji menyerahkan beberapa lembaran kertas. Berkas-berkas pemilihan busana.

"Eh? Jepang? Bukankah dia di Jerman?"

"Tadi aku sudah menghubungi club tempatnya di Jerman. Pihak pengurus bilang kalau dia pulang ke Jepang untuk dua bulan ke depan. Musim kejuaraan sudah berakhir."

"Wah, wah, senpai bisa sekalian pulang ke rumah… beruntung sekali."

"Kita tidak perlu repot mengurusi reservasi hotel. Rumahku cukup untuk tambahan kita berdua."

"Aku juga tinggal di tempatmu?"

"Keberatan tidur satu kamar denganku?"

Seketika semburat kemerahan berkumpul di daerah pipi. Petter salah tingkah. Entah kenapa rasanya dia tidak akan terbiasa dengan cara menggoda senpai-nya. Terlebih lagi karena gossip aneh yang beredar di dalam kantor. Gosip yang mengatakan kalau Fuji tidak keberatan diajak tidur oleh lelaki mana pun yang jadi modelnya. Gosip yang sudah pasti petter yakini kalau itu bohong belaka. "T-tentu saja tidak! Eh… maksudku, i-itu…"

Fuji terkekeh. Bukannya dia tidak tahu soal gossip yang beredar itu. Dia hanya tidak peduli.

"T─tapi konsep kali ini lumayan beresiko…." Petter berusaha mati-matian mengalihkan pembicaraaan. Fuji membiarkannya. "Memakai seorang atlet untuk jadi model _fashion_ itu rasanya sedikit agak…"

Jeda.

"Sembarangan?" Fuji menebak.

"Benar. Majalah kita bukan majalah yang asal memakai orang sedang tenar untuk jadi model kan? Aku yakin pengalaman jadi model pun dia tidak punya."

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aslinya, dia lebih tampan dibanding gambar bergerak di televisi ataupun potret di majalah olahraga. Bahkan ketika diam, dia sudah bisa jadi model yang sempurna." Bukan bohong.

"Hahaha apa-apaan perkataan barusan… Seperti senpai kenal dia saja."

"Aku kenal."

"Eh?"

"Aku kenal Tezuka Kunimitsu dengan sangat baik."

.

.

.

TBC

Prolog ini aku tulis dalam waktu dua jam. Sambil memikirkan jalan cerita ke depannya, mengabaikan fanfic-ku yang lain (Hanya untuk sementara. Aku belum nemu mood yg bagus untuk melanjutkan. Revisi di sana-sini).

Garis besar cerita sudah terbayang, entah butuh waktu berapa lama untuk lanjut chapter selanjutnya. Mungkin satu atau dua bulan.

Aku tahu dan merasakan sendiri kalau fandom PoT indonesia sudah terbilang sepi. Sempat ingin pindah fandom tapi ada seorang teman yang berkata "Fandom itu jangan banyak-banyak. Satu aja asal sampai ke akar-akarnya. Itu udah cukup." Dan entah kenapa kata-kata itu bikin aku ingin nulis lagi untuk fandom kebanggaanku ini.

Ternyata aku memang ga bisa mengabaikan PoT.

TezuFuji hanya salah satu dari banyaknya pair favoritku di fandom ini xD


	2. Chapter 1

.

.

.

A Long Time  
Chapter 1 

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana masa depan akan berjalan.

Saat menatap sosoknya untuk pertama kali, aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa dia akan memberikan pengaruh besar pada hari-hariku. Dia dengan kepribadiannya yang kaku.

Di musim semi tahun itu aku tahu dia special. Menatap sekali mata teduh yang terbiasa berlindung di balik lensa tipis itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku tahu kalau pemuda itu sudah menarik perhatianku.

Tapi alasan itu tidak pernah cukup.

Tidak pernah cukup agar aku tahu bahwa dia akan menjadi orang yang sangat penting dalam kehidupanku.

Seberharga ini.

.

.

.

Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi

A Long Time

Chapter 1

Pairing: TezukaFuji sebagai pair utama.

Semi Canon, Romance, Drama, sedikit HurtComfort, alur mundur dengan taburan FlashBack di mana-mana, BoysLove, ShounenAi, BoyxBoy, mengandung konflik datar yang mainstream.

Rate T.

Terkadang typo, bahasa dan diksi seadanya, gaya amatir.

.

.

.

Aku sudah memakai baju tidur sewarna bola mataku ketika Nee-san memberitahukan kabar itu.

"Tou-san dimutasi ke Tokyo. Kita akan pindah minggu depan."

Gerakan tanganku yang sedang mengotak-atik kamera digital seukuran saku terhenti seketika. Tidak ada raut terkejut pada wajahku, tenang seperti biasanya. Topeng sempurna.

"Mendadak sekali." Pandanganku teralih. Wajah cantik Nee-san menatap serba salah. Aku tahu ini juga mendadak baginya.

"Maaf, Syusuke."

Senyumku terpatri. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit terkejut. Nee-san tidak perlu minta maaf."

Aku masih bisa melihatnya. Nee-san masih memandangku dengan mata sedikit khawatir. Kakinya mulai melangkah ke dalam kamar, meninggalkan ambang pintu yang menjadi tempatnya berdiri dari tadi.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengikuti upacara kelulusan bersama teman-temanmu. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir."

Senyumku masih bertahan.

Angin malam sepoi-sepoi melayang masuk lewat jendela yang terbuka ke atas meja tulis, membuat tirai menari-nari dari sisi satu ke sisi yang lain. Hembusannya sedikit mengenai tanaman kaktus yang menjadi koleksi pribadiku.

Aku bisa dengan jelas mencium aroma tubuh Nee-san ketika dia memelukku ringan. Aku selalu menyukainya. Aroma yang mirip seperti bunga yang pernah kami bertiga tanam bersama-sama di pekarangan belakang rumah. _Lily of the valley_. Aku, Nee-san, dan Yuuta. Kami menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih dari waktu bersama orangtua kami.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Aku meletakan kamera digitalku lalu mengelus lengan Nee-san yang halus.

Dia masih khawatir. Aku sangat bisa merasakannya. Dia berkata pelan, sedikit bergumam. "Kau terlalu baik, Syusuke."

Aku diam sebagai respon. Jari-jariku masih mengelus lengannya. Membiarkan pikiran kami menguasai dalam kebisuan.

Entah untuk berapa lama.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu kan, Aniki? Kita akan pindah ke kota. Akan ada banyak _game center_ dan tempat jajanan menungguku!"

Aku tersenyum mendengar suara bersemangat Yuuta yang datang ke kamarku saat aku tengah membereskan barang-barang di kamar. Aku memasukan barang-barangku perlahan ke dalam koper dan kardus-kardus ukuran besar.

"Aku tahu, Yuuta. Kau mengatakannya berkali-kali sejak minggu lalu."

Cengiran Yuuta terlihat. Derap langkahnya terdengar menuruni tangga. Berlari ke tempat lain. Aku tahu dia pasti akan mengganggu Nee-san dengan pemberitahuan tidak pentingnya tentang kepindahan kami. Tidak penting karena kami sudah sama-sama tahu. Aku memakluminya. Yuuta baru sepuluh tahun, lebih muda dua tahun dariku. Dia sangat lucu dengan sepasang mata besarnya yang berbinar.

Aku bisa mendengar celotehan Yuuta dari atas sini. Aku terkekeh pelan. Dia benar-benar manis.

Aku memandang foto kami bertiga yang disimpan dalam _frame_ berdesain simple warna perak. Pajangan berhargaku yang selalu berdiri di atas meja belajar. Wajah Yuuta dalam foto menatapku riang. Nee-san berdiri di tengah, merangkul pundakku mesra dan mengelus rambut Yuuta dengan tangannya yang lain. Kami benar-benar terlihat bersaudara dengan warna rambut yang serupa, warna rambut yang kami warisi dari Kaa-san. Nee-san adalah refleksi sempurna dari Kaa-san, rambut, garis wajah, bahkan sikap. Wajah lembut Kaa-san juga menurun padaku. Wajah tegas milik Tou-san menurun pada Yuuta.

Aku masukkan bingkai foto itu ke kotak yang ukurannya lebih kecil. Di dalam kotak itu aku menyimpan benda-benda berhargaku. Aku akan kembali memajang foto ini saat selesai pindahan ke Tokyo nanti.

Pasti.

.

.

.

Yumiko Nee-san yang membantu Yuuta mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam koper.

Koper itu cukup besar, membuat perawakan kecil adik laki-lakiku tampak semakin kecil, dia membawanya dengan dua tangan, melengkungkan tubuh ke belakang untuk mengangkat koper itu dari lantai. Yuuta tidak mengeluhkan berat koper, tidak pula meminta bantuan.

"Jangan membantuku, aniki! Aku bisa membawanya sendiri ke mobil! Tidak, kubilang jangan sentuh!"

Aku mundur, melihat Yuuta tertatih-tatih menyeret kopernya keluar rumah dan mencoba memasukkannya ke dalam mobil yang sudah dikeluarkan dari garasi. Keras kepala.

Dari dapur Nee-san terkikik melihat tingkah sok kuat Yuuta.

Aku berdiri di tengah ruang keluarga. Berapa tahun aku tinggal di sini? Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa tempat tinggal kami ternyata seluas ini. Kosong, hanya memamerkan dinding bercat krem. Barang-barang berukuran besar sudah dipindahkan menggunakan jasa agen perpindahan rumah sejak dua hari lalu. Hanya kami bertiga dan beberapa koper yang tersisa.

Dalam hitungan menit kami akan meninggalkan Chiba.

 _Tuk tuk_

Lamunanku buyar. Aku mendengar ketukan dari jendela berukuran cukup besar di bagian samping ruangan. "Saeki…"

"Yo…"

Aku berjalan kearah sahabatku. Tanganku membuka kaca jendela, membuat sosok Saeki lebih nyata untuk kugapai.

"Berangkat hari ini?"

Aku tersenyum, "Sekitar dua puluh menit lagi lebih tepatnya."

Saeki menatapku sedikit lama, kami berpandangan. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Dia menghembuskan napas dengan suara yang terdengar sangat jelas. "Ahh rasanya sulit dipercaya…"

Benar, rasanya sulit dipercaya aku harus pergi. Kami berteman dari kecil.

"Kau akan tetap main tenis di sana kan?" Tanyanya serius.

"Saa…"

"Ayolah, orang bilang selama kita masih sama-sama bermain tenis, di belahan dunia mana pun kita berada, kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Kurasa tanpa tenis pun kita masih bisa bertemu. Tokyo hanya berjarak 40km. Bisa ditempuh menggunakan kereta regional."

"Hahaha kau terlalu realistis. Setidaknya, buatlah perpisahan kita terdengar lebih berkesan seperti di drama-drama."

"Bukan perpisahan." Aku berkata mantap, suaraku masih mengalun lembut. "Ini bukan perpisahan."

Saeki tertegun beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya sudur-sudut bibir tipisnya tertarik ke atas, membalas senyumanku. "Kau benar, ini bukan perpisahan."

Sebuah pelukan singkat mengakhiri obrolan kami.

Perkiraanku jadi nyata. Tidak lebih dari dua puluh menit kemudian Nee-san mulai mengendarai mobilnya, membawa kami ke kota metropolitan yang asing itu.

Tempat tinggal kami yang baru.

.

.

.

Seishun Gakuen adalah sekolah yang dipilihkan untukku. Sekolah dengan 1442 orang murid di dalamnya.

Jalan lurus dari gerbang sampai gedung sekolah masih indah berhiaskan pohon-pohon sakura yang mekar sempurna. Angin menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak berwarna merah muda, merubahnya bagai gerimis yang indah.

Harum musim semi.

Helaian rambut coklatku sedikit tersapu angin, membuatnya menutupi sebagian wajah.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja?" Nee-san bertanya dari balik kemudi mobilnya yang berhenti di depan gerbang.

"Tentu, aku murid SMP sekarang. Sudah lebih dewasa kan?"

Nee-san tersenyum, "Kau selalu lebih dewasa dari yang seharusnya."

Hahaha.

"Maaf membuatmu pindah sekolah begitu tiba-tiba."

Lagi-lagi soal ini. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mendapat hadiah kamera baru karena jadi anak baik kan? Ini juga keuntungan."

Nee-san tertawa kecil. "Baiklah. Semoga berhasil di hari pertamamu sekolah."

Aku menganguk.

Mobil Nee-san mengecil dari pandanganku, menjauh perlahan sampai akhirnya tak terlihat lagi di ujung jalanan yang ramai dengan murid-murid sekolah ini.

Aku memandang orang-orang baru di sekelilingku tanpa tentu arah.

Aku berpikir dalam hati, apakah ada di antara mereka yang nantinya akan menjadi temanku?

.

.

.

Aku berbaur dengan kelompok yang memasuki wilayah sekolah.

Seragamku sama dengan anak laki-laki lainnya. Gakuran hitam dengan kancing keemasan, sangat klasik.

Seorang anak perempuan berlari melewatiku, rok pendeknya bergerak mengikuti langkahnya. Dia menepuk pundak temannya dan mulai berbincang, mereka tertawa riang. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang ku sapa. Aku tidak kenal mereka.

Kakiku melangkah sangat perlahan, menikmati hembusan angin dan guguran sakura. Tokyo. Tidak begitu buruk ternyata…

Sakura masih tetap indah, lebih indah.

Aku memandang ke atas, ke arah pepohonan sakura, ke arah langit biru tanpa cela, ke arah jam besar yang menempel pada gedung depan sekolah. Keindahan yang megah. Detik itu aku merasa menemukan objek yang patut kuabadikan dengan kamera baruku. Foto pertama.

Aku berhenti, tidak peduli pada anak-anak lain yang mulai memasuki gedung.

Aku ingin mencobanya…. Kameraku yang baru.

Tidak perlu membaca buku panduan, aku sudah tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan kamera yang tadi pagi baru kubuka dari kotaknya itu. _Angle_ bagus sudah kutemukan, jariku siap menekan tombol.

Fotonya gagal kudapat. Tubuhku ditubruk dari belakang. Keseimbanganku sedikit goyah, aku refleks menoleh.

Beruntung, kameraku tidak terjatuh.

"Maaf." Seseorang berkata dengan suara baritonenya. Berat dan penuh wibawa. Sulit dipercaya kalau itu suara murid SMP sama sepertiku kalau tidak melihat sosok aslinya secara langsung.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabku.

Aku bertemu sosoknya.

Entah kenapa aku tertegun. Sepasang mata hazel dihadapanku sangat indah, memaksa kedua mataku untuk terbuka dan beradu dengan pendaran warnanya. Takjub.

Murid-murid lain masih berjalan melewatiku begitu saja.

Dia kelas 1. Aku mengamati emblem di bagian kerah yang menyembunyikan leher jenjang pemuda itu. Satu angkatan denganku.

Aku tersenyum pada pemuda di hadapanku.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan begitu jelas. Kacamataku rasanya sedikit bermasalah. Maaf." Kalimat selanjutnya darinya. Aku melirik ke arah tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah kacamata.

Dia memakai kacamata? Rasanya sayang sekali dengan menyembunyikan dua mata itu….

Dia menganguk pamit dan melewatiku. Aku sudah bisa menarik kesimpulan orang seperti apa dia. Sopan.

Aku masih tetap di tempatku, menatap punggungnya yang berjalan menjauh.

Pikiranku berkata aku menemukan objek baru untuk dipotret, melebihi keindahan sakura di musim semi.

.

.

.

Aku melihat sosoknya lagi.

Pemuda kaku tadi pagi. Dia berdiri di atas podium aula saat upacara penerimaan murid baru.

Dia sangat pintar. Tentu saja, karena itu lah dia jadi perwakilan murid tahun ini. Hasil ujian masuknya mendapat nilai tertinggi di antara ratusan murid baru.

Aku tahu namanya. Tezuka Kunimitsu. Aku bertanya-tanya kanji seperti apa yang dipakai untuk menulis namanya? Apakah akan mewakili kepribadiannya?

Suaranya terdengar jelas ditelingaku walau dengan keriuhan tidak sabar murid-murid lain yang sudah merasa bosan.

Aku menutup mata, setiap kata-kata terpelajarnya tidak terlewat.

Rasanya ada yang aneh. Aku tidak pernah menyukai suara seseorang seperti aku menyukai suara pemuda asing itu.

Suara baritone itu.

Kenapa?

.

.

.

Kekagumanku bertambah.

Lapangan tenis adalah tempat keempat di mana aku melihatnya. Dia pemuda yang menubruk tubuhku di dekat gerbang sekolah. Dia pemuda pintar yang berdiri gagah di depan podium aula. Dia ketua kelas dengan rasa kepemimpinan tinggi yang menangani 25 siswa di kelas kami. Aku tidak tahu dia menyadari keberadaanku atau tidak.

Dan kali ini, dia yang berdiri di lapangan tenis tidak gagal untuk kembali memukauku.

Aku bisa berada di tempat yang sama dengannya sesering ini. Kebetulan seperti ini… entah kenapa aku merasa tuhan mendengar doaku.

Aku tersentak dengan pemikiranku sendiri.

Memang doa seperti apa yang aku suarakan? Apa yang aku harapkan?

Aku tidak pernah sadar sampai tiba saatnya nanti. Membutuhkan waktu yang panjang sampai saat itu datang.

Sangat panjang.

.

.

.

Kemampuannya memang nyata. Dia memiliki bakat.

Jauh di atas yang lain. Dia ada di level atas dalam tenis. Rasanya aku tidak perlu alasan lain agar tertarik untuk lebih mengenalnya.

Siang itu cerah dengan udara musim semi yang hangat. Angin menerbangkan kelopak sakura sampai ke tempat kami, beberapa jatuh bertebaran di atas permukaan lapangan tenis.

"Tezuka-kun…" Panggilku. Aku berdiri di belakangnya yang sedang membersihkan _court_ , lagi-lagi aku hanya manatap punggungnya, masih dengan senyuman.

Dia berbalik. Mata itu menatapku. "Kau… Fuji-kun kan? Ada perlu apa?"

Dia tahu namaku. Dia mengingatnya.

"Aku bermaksud membantumu." Aku berjalan mendekati beberapa tumpukan alat pembersih di sampingnya. Tanganku meraih gagang kokoh pembersih _court_.

"Hentikan, ini hukumanku. Kalau sampai membantu, kau akan ikut dimarahi."

Aku berbalik, kembali menatapnya. "Kamu… sering dimarahi para senior ya…" Bukan pertanyaan. Aku tahu bagaimana para senior klub memperlakukannya. Tidak adil. Mereka iri dengan kemampuannya.

Tezuka diam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya menjawab, "Karena aku terlihat sombong. Aku juga sering melawan omongan mereka."

Aku mulai bergerak menyingkirkan sisa debu bekas latihan dan kelopak bunga sakura di atas _court_ , menghiraukan penolakan teman sekelasku itu. "Dan karena kamu juga kuat. Latihan tadi pun kamu berhasil mengalahkan mereka kan? Sejak bergabung dengan klub aku selalu berpikir kalau kau itu menakjubkan," Sebenarnya jauh sebelum itu. "kamu juga serius ketika latihan…"

Aku bisa melihat dia mengalihkan pandangan dariku.

Dia memberi jeda beberapa detik, "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan."

Ekspresinya memang tidak berubah. Tapi rasanya aku mengerti sesuatu. Dia… jangan-jangan… pemalu?

"Sekarang pulanglah. Aku senang dengan niat baikmu, tapi aku tidak mau kau sampai ikut terlibat." Tambahnya.

Senyumanku mengembang lebih. "Tidak apa-apa. Kalau dimarahi, kita akan dimarahi bersama-sama."

Bersama lebih baik dari pada seorang diri kan?

.

.

.

Sejarah Dunia.

Dan aku berakhir di sini. Perpustakaan sekolah.

Aku tidak membenci mata pelajaran ini, tapi tetap saja cukup membingungkan memilih satu tema untuk dijadikan essay sebagai tugas sedangkan kau tidak memiliki ketertarikan apapun terhadap sejarah dunia.

Duduk di pojok perpustakaan, aku mulai membuka satu buku dengan cover biru tua. Sampul kulitnya terasa kencang, judul di depannya ditulis dengan sangat dalam menggunakan tinta emas.

Buku itu berbahasa Inggris… Aku butuh kamus.

"Membahas sejarah Eropa juga?"

Aku mendongak. Suara itu tidak asing. "Tezuka-kun…"

Kursi di depanku terisi olehnya.

"Eropa punya sejarah yang menarik." Katanya tiba-tiba.

Aku hampir tidak pernah bicara dengannya ketika di kelas.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu tahu apa yang harus kubahas. Aku hanya mencoba membaca apa yang kutemukan."

Tidak ada tanggapan darinya. Dia mulai menyiapkan alat tulis, menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatannya. Tulisannya sungguh rapi.

"Kamu membahas apa, Tezuka-kun?"

"Penjajahan Uni Soviet terhadap negara-negara Baltik pada Perang Dunia II." Dia masih menulis, mejadikan buku tebal di sampingnya sebagai acuan.

"Eh? Ada hal seperti itu?"

Dia menganguk, "Tahun 1939 Uni Soviet menduduki negara-negara Baltik. Lithuania, Latvia, dan Estonia. Mereka menyusun daftar orang-orang yang dianggap anti-Soviet yang harus dibunuh, dikirim ke penjara, atau dideportasi ke dalam perbudakan di Siberia. Para dokter, pengacara, guru, tentara militer, penulis, pebisnis, pemusik, seniman, dan bahkan pustakawan dianggap anti-Soviet dan ditambahkan ke dalam dafar yang semakin panjang untuk pemusnahan besar-besaran."

Dia berhenti bicara, sepertinya menyadari aku yang memandanginya.

"Maaf… aku kadang lupa diri kalau membahas soal ini."

Aku tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan. Aku mulai tertarik. Sungguh."

Sungguh tertarik untuk melihatmu bicara sebanyak itu.

Dia terlihat sedikit ragu untuk memulai. Aku masih menunggu.

"Diperkirakan Josef Stalin membunuh lebih dari dua puluh juta orang selama rezim terornya. Negara-negara Baltik kehilangan lebih dari sepertiga populasi mereka selama pembasmian oleh Soviet. Deportasi itu menjangkau hingga Finlandia. Kengerian yang dialami oleh orang-orang yang dideportasi benar-benar luar biasa. Sementara itu, tentara Soviet memporakporandakan negara mereka, membakar perpustakaan-perpustakaan, dan merusak gereja-gereja. Negara-negara Baltik yang terperangkap di antara kekuasaan Soviet dan Nazi dilupakan oleh dunia, lenyap begitu saja dari peta. Kisah ini tidak banyak diekspos karena Rusia menyangkal pernah mendeportasi satu orang pun." Dia melanjutkan.

Aku bisa melihat binar di matnya. "Sepertinya topikmu berat…"

"Aku cukup menikmatinya."

"Kau suka sejarah dunia?"

"Iya." Dia kembali fokus pada catatannya.

Aku suka mendengarnya bicara sebanyak itu. Haruskah aku mulai membaca buku-buku sejarah dunia mulai sekarang?

"Hey, Tezuka-kun…"

"Hm?"

"Mau membantuku memilihkan topik untuk tugas ini?"

.

.

.

Hari Minggu datang begitu cepat, tapi juga terasa begitu lambat.

Nee-san pernah berkata memang begitu kalau kau menantikan sesuatu.

Kamarku yang baru, di Tokyo, tidak begitu berbeda dengan kamarku di Chiba. Dengan dinding bercat krem dan _single bed_ di pojok kiri ruangan.

Fotoku bersama Yuuta den Nee-san sudah kembali terpajang di atas meja belajar.

"Ohayou…" Aku mengecek keadaan kaktusku yang kuletakan di pinggir jendela.

Udara segar pagi hari masuk dari celah jendela yang kubuka penuh.

"Ada acara hari ini, Syusuke?" Nee-san bertanya begitu aku turun ke ruang makan dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi.

Aku menunjukan senyumku. "Kencan."

"Aree~?" Nee-san berbinar.

Yuuta terbatuk, sereal yang jadi sarapannya tersangkut di tenggorokan.

"Jangan cemburu, Yuuta. Kamu masih yang paling kusayang." Godaku.

"A─aniki bodoh!"

Nee-san tertawa.

.

.

.

Stasiun kereta selalu ramai. Bahkan di hari Minggu.

Aku bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu utama. Beberapa orang terlihat berdiri di dekatku, mengecek jam tangan setiap menitnya atau menengok kanan kiri sesering mungkin. Mereka juga menunggu seseorang.

Suara riuh khas stasiun kereta terdengar. Suara kedatangan dan keberangkatan kereta, suara langkah-langkah yang terburu, suara peringatan dan pemberitahuan melalui speaker di seluruh penjuru stasiun.

Orang-orang lewat di hadapanku, yang kutunggu tidak ada di antara mereka.

Jam stasiun menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat dua puluh menit. Sebentar lagi, pikirku.

Dugaanku hampir selalu tepat, begitu pun kali ini. Sepuluh menit adalah waktu tambahanku untuk menunggu.

Dia sudah berdiri di hadapanku, mengenakan kemeja berwarna coklat muda. "Kita janji bertemu pukul sepuluh pagi kan?"

"Benar." Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Ini baru setengah sepuluh."

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau juga sudah datang walau baru setengah sepuluh, Tezuka-kun."

Dia tidak menjawab.

Aku tersenyum lebih lebar. Aku tidak lupa kalau dia seorang murid teladan sejati. Aku sudah menduga dia akan datang lebih awal.

Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu.

Sebaliknya, aku tidak keberatan untuk menunggunya. Selama apapun.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan kota berjarak tiga stasiun.

Kereta penuh, sesak berhimpitan. Tapi tidak sepenuh ketika hari kerja.

Aku mendapat tempat bersandar pada tiang besi tegak lurus untuk berpegangan. Ketika kereta bergerak, badanku tertekan dari segala arah. Pria setengah baya menekan dari kanan, remaja SMU bergaya _rabel_ menekan dari kiri.

Tezuka-kun di hadapanku, ikut berpegangan pada tiang yang sama. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan sangat dekat. Bisa menatap mata dibalik lensa tipis itu…

"Bisa bernapas?" Dia bertanya. Ekspresinya masih tidak berubah.

"Mnnm…" Aku menganguk. "Apa naik kereta pilihan yang salah?"

"Tidak. Ini tidak akan lama." Dia melihat ke luar jendela di belakangku.

"Maaf sampai menemani ke perpustakaan kota."

"Tidak apa-apa. Perpustakaan sekolah memang tutup ketika hari libur."

Kami terdiam tanpa obrolan sampai stasiun tujuan.

Satu hal baru yang kutahu, aku suka wangi parfume yang dipakai Tezuka-kun…

.

.

.

"Aku harus berterimakasih." Kataku di jalan pulang. Kami di dalam kereta. Hanya ada beberapa penumpang, aku duduk bersisian dengannya.

Di luar jendela menampilkan siluet bergerak pemandangan kota dengan cahaya jingga dari pancaran matahari sore.

"Tidak perlu."

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Tezuka-kun menolak.

"Minggu depan. Kita bertemu lagi. Aku akan mentraktirmu sesuatu."

"Fuji-kun, itu tidak perlu. Aku sama tidak melakukan ini untuk diberi balasan."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin melakukannya. Tidak boleh kah?" Aku tersenyum, menatapnya dengan mata terbuka.

Tidak bolehkah minggu depan aku bersamamu lagi?

.

.

.

"Kemarin aku melihatmu bersama Tezuka, nyan!"

Pada latihan pagi itu Kikumaru Eiji berkata riang. Loncatan tingginya sebelum mendarat tepat di hadapanku cukup membuatku terkesima.

Kami memunguti bola di sisi _court_ yang sama. Melihat para senior bermain tenis membuatku ingin semakin cepat diperbolehkan ikut kegiatan.

"Begitu kah? Kikumaru-kun juga ada di perpustakaan kota saat Minggu?"

"Bukan, nyan. Bukan. Aku melihat kalian berjalan di sekitar stasiun. Jadi kalian ke perpustakaan kota? Untuk apa? Dan panggil aku Eiji saja. Oh jangan pakai 'kun'. Itu tidak imut, nyan." Dia menunjukan cengirannya, dua jarinya membentuk V.

Sungguh pemuda yang menyenangkan.

"Baiklah, Eiji." Aku menganguk, "Tezuka-kun membantuku mengerjakan tugas Sejarah Dunia, karena itulah kami butuh pergi ke sana."

Aku bisa melihat pemuda berambut merah itu merengut. Ekspresinya sungguh lucu. "Main hari minggu ke perpustakaan? Membosankan sekali, nyan."

"Kalau punya pilihan, aku juga lebih suka mengajak Tezuka-kun makan es krim di café."

Dia tertawa keras. Mungkin membayangkan Tezuka pergi ke café untuk makan es krim. Hal itu membuatku ingin tertawa juga.

"Jadi, kalian dekat?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Emhh…" Aku terdiam sesaat, "tidak tahu…"

"Hoe?" Eiji memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

Aku benar-banar tidak tahu.

Apakah kami sudah bisa dibilang dekat?

.

.

.

Tezuka-kun tidak lagi menolak setiap aku atau teman-teman lain membantunya. Hukuman tidak masuk akal dari para senior itu masih berlangsung.

Teman-teman yang lain satu-persatu mulai bicara padanya. Mereka memang enggan pada awalnya, tapi kemudian mereka menyadari bahwa wajah datar itu bukan berarti dia tidak mau didekati. Dia hanya kaku dalam bergaul.

Pembicaraan seputar tenis selalu jadi topik menarik. Kami semua menyukai tenis, kami bisa bertahan di klub.

Kami mulai berbagi mimpi yang sama .

"Aku ingin membuat tim kita menang di kejuaraan nasional." Kata Tezuka-kun hari itu.

Aku tersenyum, bukan meremehkan. Semua teman-teman kami mempercayainya, mengandalkannya, bergantung padanya.

Begitu pun aku… Aku mempercayainya.

.

.

.

"Bertanding?"

Aku memanggil Tezuka-kun ke luar kelas di jam istirahat pertama, kami bicara di koridor.

"Benar. Anak kelas satu memang belum diperbolehkan saling bertanding. Tapi kalau bertanding setelah kegiatan klub usai dan tidak ketahuan kurasa tidak apa-apa." Aku berkata padanya. Sungguh berharap persetujuan.

Ini bukan keinginan yang tiba-tiba. Aku memang ingin coba bertanding sejak pertama kali melihat kemampuan tenisnya.

Dia tidak menjawab. Menunduk, seperti memikkirkan sesuatu.

Ekspresiku berubah, menampakkan kecewa. "Ternyata memang tidak bisa ya?"

"Bukan. Ayo kita bertanding." Akhirnya dia menatapku.

"Benarkah?"

Dia menganguk. "Aku juga ingin coba bertanding melawan Fuji-kun."

Rasanya aku tidak percaya dengan pendengaranku sendiri. Aku refleks meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya erat. "Terimakasih, Tezuka-kun."

Aku tidak pernah menantikan sebuah pertandingan seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

.

Aku juga tidak pernah merasa semarah ini sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajahku sendiri.

Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya.

Raket tenis kami tergeletak begitu saja di atas _court_. Papan skor bertuliskan 6-0 untuk kemenanganku sama sekali tidak membuatku puas hati.

"Kau menepati janjimu dengan cara begini, aku sedikit pun tidak merasa senang!" Suaraku membentak keras.

Aku kesal. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana menyampaikannya agar pemuda yang kerah bajunya kucengkram dengan kasar ini tahu bagaimana perasaanku.

Nee-san dan Yuuta pasti tidak percaya aku bisa bersikap sekasar ini. Aku sendiri tidak percaya.

"Maaf…"

Maaf dia bilang?

Cengkramanku pada kerahnya mengencang. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya? Kenapa kau tidak lebih menjaga dirimu sendiri?" Aku bisa merasakan suaraku bergetar, mengecil, lirih.

Aku menunduk, menunggu jawabannya yang tidak kunjung datang.

Aku memang sangat menantikan pertandingan dengannya, tapi bukan begini. Memaksakan diri untuk melawanku ketika lengannya cedera karena tidak ingin membuatku kecewa?

Salah langkah. Aku sudah benar-benar kecewa sekarang.

Aku tetap menunduk. Aku marah padanya. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri…

Kenapa aku tidak menghentikan pertandingan sejak awal padahal aku sadar ada yang tidak beres?

.

.

.

Aku masih merasa kesal sampai saat kami berjalan bersama untuk pulang. Kurasa Tezuka-kun tahu benar soal itu.

"Suatu hari, saat lenganmu sudah pulih sepenuhnya, kita harus bertanding ulang." Rasa kesal masih terdengar dari bagaimana kasarnya nada bicaraku.

"Aa.. kau benar." Dia yang berjalan di belakangku menjawab singkat.

Sunyi. Selanjutnya kami berjalan tanpa obrolan. Rasanya masih ada yang mengganjal.

Aku berhenti berjalan. Tezuka-kun mengikuti, langkahnya ikut terhenti.

Aku menghela napas sebelum berbalik menghadapnya. Kami berpandangan.

Tanganku bergerak perlahan, menyentuh lengan kirinya. Bagian sikunya menjadi objek elusan jari-jariku. "Apa sakit?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Aku menunduk mendengar jawabannya. Aku bodoh. Harusnya aku menghentikan pertandingan tadi.

"Kau marah?" Dia bertanya, pelan tapi cukup untuk kudengar.

"Sangat." Sangat marah padamu. Pada diriku sendiri.

Aku belum mengangkat kepalaku.

"Maaf."

Aku tidak ingin marah padanya. Tapi entahlah, kenapa emosiku sulit kukontrol kali ini. Seperti bukan diriku.

Aku diam sejenak, jariku masih menyentuh lengannya yang cedera.

"Balasan untuk pertolonganmu tempo hari soal tugas sejarah dunia…" Aku menarik napas, berusaha meredam emosi.

"Ya?"

"Es krim…" Suaraku kecil. Kata-kataku menggantung. "Temani aku makan es krim minggu ini, maka aku akan memaafkanmu."

Aku benar-benar tidak ingin marah padanya.

"Kalau memang itu yang dibutuhkan agar aku dimaafkan."

Aku tidak pernah tahu dia memberikan senyumannya padaku saat itu.

.

.

.

 _Sejak awal aku tahu bahwa kau special…_

─ _Fuji Syusuke_

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Inilah cerita utamanya. Berbentuk FlashBack, hanya cerita-cerita tentang Tezuka dan Fuji sejak pertama mereka bertemu sampai latar waktu di prolog awal dan epilog di akhir nanti (13 tahun kemudian) dengan POV dari beberapa tokoh yang bersangkutan, hampir semua POV dari Fuji (mungkin akan sedikit membingungkan. Maaf). Ini akan jadi fanfic multi chapter yang lumayan panjang (rencananya) dengan jumlah words sedikit di tiap part-nya.

Mereka begitu canon, begitu real! Aku begitu mencintai pasangan ini sampai rasanya tanganku gemetar tiap mengetik hahaha (lebay). Ada yang perasaannya sama denganku?

Konflik akan datang secara perlahan. Aku harap ini akan tetap bisa menghibur….

Terimakasih kepada yang sudah membaca dan memberi semangat. Review berupa kesan, pesan, krikitan, dan saran akan selalu kutunggu.

-Chiu


End file.
